Deviljho Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information The dreaded, nomadic Deviljho have no specific territory of their own. Their muscles swell if provoked, revealing old wounds. Needing to feed constantly due to high body heat, they can hunt nearby animals to extinction. Taxonomy Deviljho is a Brute Wyvern, and unarguably the largest, strongest and most tenacious of the group. The volcano-dwelling Uragaan and the bog-dwelling Barroth are other well-known members. Brute Wyverns are characterised by a bipedal gait, small, useless forearms, and large heads equipped with powerful jaws. Habitat Range Deviljho inhabits every environment found in Monster Hunter 3 (the Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Tundra and Volcano). It is extremely adaptable, able to survive both freezing cold and boiling volcanoes, but it rarely stays in one place for long, such is the impact it has on the local herbivore populations. It is speculated that it constantly roams between habitats in search of prey. Ecological Niche The Deviljho asserts itself as a, "Super Predator," in any concievable habitat it finds itself, and is challenged by little to nothing, apart from other Deviljho. It may struggle against the heavily armored Uragaan, or the strong, beam-firing Leviathan Agnaktor, but otherwise it is both large and powerful enough to survive almost any encounter. It is both carnivore and scavenger - it will kill and eat herbivores such as Popo and Aptonoth (and possibly small Bird Wyverns, such as Great Jaggi or Great Baggi) but it will also eat flesh from the carcass of any monster, even its own kind. Biological Adaptations Deviljho are endowed with heavy, powerful muscles, giving them the strength to overpower their prey, and their mouths are filled with rows apon rows of sharp, jagged teeth, allowing the beast to tear flesh from a victim with ease. This feature also allows them to attack from a distance; using their giant lower jaw as a crude shovel, they can fling boulder-sized clumps of earth at their quarry. their eyes are small and simple, suggesting their vision is rather poor, but their other senses such as smell may compensate for this. their tails are long and powerful, but their main feature of note is its breath attack - at will, they can breath from their mouths a stream of a mysterious substance, which inflicts Dragon Blight onto any hunter it comes in contact with. When enraged, almost all of their muscles swell and they become both faster and stronger. Old battle scars become visible on the outer membrane of their skin at this point. Most of the swollen muscles are tougher then they would be otherwise, but the underside of their stomachs becomes considerably weaker. Behavior Deviljho is highly aggressive, challenging anything it comes across. Little is known about its breeding habits or how it raises its young, however - it may act considerably differently at these times. Hunter's Encyclopedia The following information is a rough translation from the Hunter's Encyclopedia 3. :"A huge beast Dragon species 彷徨う always while living area, looking for prey. There are features and excited for a very brutal character, known as the alias "fear-Dragon" muscles greater prominence to. Reported that drove endangered creatures around the region, that must continue and prey always keep body temperature, also has a whole ecosystem in terms existence and extremely dangerous. " : :"More reddish body muscles in the body of prominence and excited. Open wound caused when at the same time イビルジョー has in the past other Mons evening and one struggle, that pain by violent and further increase of plump said. Also known puke breath Brown Nikko kitchen range when the appearance is eyes! Example for missing materials are also less poop, unclear for more information. " : :"A large monster hard Crustacea, Decapoda 嚙 seen have a robust JAWS break and sharp tusks. Too many Fang sprout from the Chin is characteristic, but digging ground with this jaw, 投げ付ける, rock has been confirmation. You also used, of course, to prey on, prey. " : :"イビルジョ one, with completely carnivorous creatures small herbivorous species from loose a large Monster until seem to predators target. Because no tied-specific preparatory bear instinct or seems to have moved for prey. Is considered to be predatory activities coupled with its gigantic also consume energy even very large, and the supplement d ネルギ one evil Joe always maintain a high body temperature, but that appetite is far beyond our imagination. Had past rapidly reducing number of all living in some areas, endangered with extinction event, but the cause is イビルジョー predatory activities and said that it reported. イビルジョー is fatigue is easy to fill in short time action become hungry soon it seems. Fatigue that accumulates and drool, predatory activities begin. Includes a special component, this bib tight skin 庙 prey and crustacea, Decapoda soft to says is said to display. However, for a more ecological, many unelucidation part, differences in male and female and breeding methods currently any unclear. Including them as the most important question under investigation. " Category:Monster Ecology